


Swimsuit Shopping

by PhantomL



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Japan national team were recently sent leaflets informing them of the new ban on full length swimsuits. While some swimmer were unaffected but some, like Rin, were affected. Annoyed by the ban, Haru offers to take Rin out so they can buy new swimming jammers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimsuit Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the pre-2009 timeline/theory which has been floating around tumblr where after the Rome world championships, Rin's legskins are banned. Plus the lack of RinHaru in official art has made me thirsty for some, so I need to write for once.

Holding the leaflet in his hand, Rin scanned his eyes over the text and the images accompanying it. 

'This is bullshit,' the swimmer muttered, as he finished reading the informative piece. He tossed the leaflet, which was titled 'New Swimsuit Regulations', on to the desk. The leflet ended up next to the photo of him and Haru, his boyfriend, after their victory in the relay at last year's World Championships. Rin flopped onto the double bed, where Haru was sat. 

'What happened, Rin?' Haru asked, curious at what had caused his boyfriend to become so agitated. Rin let out a deep sigh and glanced over to Haru.

'It's the new swimsuit regulations, my legskins are banned.'

'Rin,' Haru interrupted, trying to get his boyfriends attention. However, Rin kept talking, the pace of his voice speeding up.

'So now I have to buy knee-length jammers for tournaments in the future.'

'Rin.'

'Which is stupid, as I'm not used to wearing them.'

'Rin!'

'I mean, do they know how much money I spent on my legski- ouch!' Rin yelped in pain as Haru yanked on Rin's ponytail to get his attention, 'what Haru?' Rin responded.

'Aren't you overreacting? It doesn't matter what you wear in the water if you love swimming that much,' Haru stated, his tone remaining cool. Rin took a moment to gaze into his boyfriend's cool blue eyes before giving a response.

'Well you're an enigma, so of course you think like that,' Rin said, 'anyway, I'm not and I am annoyed. I care about how I look,' he added, as he thought of the insecurities and worries of wearing the new swimsuit. He wasn't used to it at all, and he was worried he would feel more exposed, especially in front of Haru who always looked great in his own knee-length swimsuits.

'Rules are rules, you will need to buy some new swimsuits,' Haru stated, even though he himself was not a fan of excessive rules and regulations, and he could understand his boyfriends annoyance, he wanted to help Rin face the facts.

'Well it's a fucking stupid rule,' Rin muttered, running a hand through his loose bangs. he turned back to Haru, as he looked back to his boyfriend he had an idea, which may shine some sort of light on the bad news, 'you always wear jammers, don't you Haru?'

'Yes,' Haru replied, knowing that Rin was going to try and get at something. 

'Do you want to go shopping, to help me buy a new swimsuit?' Rin asked, dropping the request. Haru felt a shock of negativity run through him at the mention of shopping, Haru usually found shopping tedious, but he didn't mind swimsuit shopping as much. The realisation that he would get to see Rin in a lot of swimsuits was a pleasant one, and caused him to feel his cheeks warm up a little. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad way to spend the afternoon.

'Ok.'

* * *

The couple caught a train to the nearest professional swimsuit shop. The journey was a pleasant one as no fangirls pestered them (which had become an issue since the couple had become well known in Japan) and the trains weren't horribly crowded either. At the swimsuit shop, Haru suggested that Rin pick a load of swimsuits and then he could try them all on and decide which one he liked the most. Upon entering the shop, Rin caught sight of a pair of red legskins, similar to ones he used to wear. He let out a sigh as he walked past the said swimsuit.

'What was that sigh for?' Haru asked. Caught off guard, Rin felt himself become sweaty and flustered.

'Nothing, nothing at all,' he replied. Haru gave an unconvinced nod.

'Good, as you should really find some suits to try on,' Haru replied. Rin caught sight of some jammers and rushed towards the rack to pick them up. Leopard print.

'These are nice,' Rin said, reading the label. Haru snorted at the ridiculous swimsuit.

'You wouldn't seriously wear that at a tournament?' Haru asked, mocking his boyfriend's fashion sense. Rin stopped reading and threw an angered look.

'Hey! Can I at least try them on?' he asked. Haru folded his arms.

'If it makes you happy,' he replied, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes. Haru reached to the rack to pull out a swimsuit. Black knee-length jammers with simple red and gray patterns along the side.

'How about these, they are a bit like your legskins,' Haru stated. Rin looked at the pair. They weren't bad, and the patterns along the sides reminded him of the swimsuits of the Samezuka relay team.

'I guess they are alright, a little basic looking,' Rin replied, going back to look for more swimsuits. Making his way along the rails, Rin caught sight of another suit, 'Ok, I really love this one,' he exclaimed, pulling out a red suit with futuristic black patterns. Haru glanced over and gave a nod, it was a smart swimsuit, no denying it.

'That is quite nice, you will need to try it on as it needs to fit right,' Haru stated, as Haru gave Rin this information, Rin caught sight of a speedo. Rin never really wore speedos, but this one was black with cherry blossoms, he had to take it out.

'I am not used to wearing speedos, should I try it on?' Rin asked. Haru thought of Rin in that speedo, jammers would be a more practical choice for him, but Rin would look great in the speedo, and he was almost curious to see how he would look.

'If you want,' Haru stated  _'can't wait to see you in that one'_ he thought to himself, as he continued to browse through the swimsuits. Haru turned his head to Rin to try and get an idea of his figure, the muscular thighs and long legs. Rin really did have a good body, and the skinny grey trousers he was wearing today only helped emphasise it. Rin thought Haru had a great body too, whenever Haru reached up in the shirt he was wearing, Rin caught a glance of his impressive abs. Haru looked back to the suits. He paused for a moment as he saw a suit, it looked like it would fit Rin's body well, but he knew that Rin wouldn't like the appearance of the suit. He froze up for a moment as he thought over whether to show it to Rin or not. It couldn't hurt for him to try it, 'how about this?' Rin wrinkled his nose as he saw the plain navy jammers Haru was holding.

'I don't like the colours,' Rin stated.

'It looks like it would fit your figure well though,' Haru replied, trying to persuade Rin. Rin glanced at the suit a little longer, even though it was a boring and he didn't like the colour, he knew that Haru really wanted him to try it, so he gave in.

'Ok, I will try it,' he said. Rin looked at the suits himself and Haru were holding, they had a fair number, 'Haru, I am going to start trying some of these on,' he announced. Haru responded by dumping the suits he was holding into Rin's arms.

'Good, I will wait and tell you what I think,' he replied, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before he went to the changing rooms.

* * *

'Haru, I'm ready!' Rin stated, drawing the curtain open. He stood in the futuristic red and black suit. Rin loved the suit on and he really loved the patterns. Haru glanced him up and down and gave Rin a blank expression.

'They don't fit right on you,' Haru bluntly stated. Rin felt his excitement turn to disappointment upon this comment.

'Really?' Rin replied. Haru made his way over to Rin and grabbed on to the fabric at his hips, it sat too low on his hips and was baggy around the thighs. Haru pulled the smooth suit up, to see if he could get it higher, but it wouldn't go.

'No, it's a nice suit but an awful fit on you, try the blue one on,' Haru instructed. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Rin made his way back into the changing rooms. 

'Typical,' he muttered to himself as he climbed out of the suit and then into the navy one. As he put the tight jammers on, he did admit that they did feel incredibly comfortable, the soft fabric seemed to hug his hips in the right places and was loose enough around the places where he wanted as well. Before showing Haru, he looked in the mirror. No matter how comfortable they were, the boring navy colour didn't appeal to him at all. All the same, he opened the curtain so he could show Haru.

'They fit really well,' Haru observed, as Rin stepped out. Haru made his way over. They fit amazingly around Rin's butt. Rin felt his cheeks turn red as Haru placed a gentle hand on his butt  _'Haru, not now goddammit'_ he thought as he grew more flustered.

'I don't like the colour and design at all,' Rin stated. Haru tilted his head, understanding Rin's opinion.

'Well if you don't want them I can't make you,' he replied, a little disappointed as Haru really did think the jammers looked good on him. Putting his hand back by his side, 'try the rest on first,' Haru advised. Rin went to change into the leopard print one next. He put these on next as a way to get back at Haru for making him try on the blue ones. Putting them on, he knew that they probably weren't even meant for a competitive swimmer like himself, as the material felt cheap, the brand wasn't a reputable one and the suit felt way too tight around his crotch. Rin knew this would at least make Haru laugh or get flustered. Rin took a deep breath in. He swung the curtains open and stood with his legs apart and his arms behind his head.

'Wild!' he exclaimed. Haru looked up, the moment he set his eyes on the stupid swimsuit, he face flushed red and Haru tried to hold back his laughter, causing him to make snorts instead.

'No,' Haru said, it was all he could say as he tried to hold back his laughter at the stupid jammers. Rin's lips twitched into a smirk as he watched his boyfriend's reaction _'he is so cute when he gets that flustered'_ he thought to himself, as he shut the curtains to change. Next was the speedo. He looked in the mirror to make sure it fitted properly. It felt weird on, it was weird enough to wear a swimsuit which exposed his lower leg and even weirder in one which exposed his thighs. He opened the curtain.

'That cherry blossoms are very nice,' Haru stated. Rin shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't like the fact it is a speedo,' he said. Haru gave an understanding nod.

'Good point, you best try on the last swimsuit, I still think the navy one is the best fit,' Haru replied, causing Rin to go back into the changing rooms. He tried on the black one with the red and grey patterns, the last swimsuit. As he put it on, he noted that they did feel good as he put them on. They were almost as comfortable as the blue ones. He looked in the mirror. Despite his initial feelings about this suit, he did like it. He opened the curtain. Haru smiled as he watched Rin approach him.

'That is really nice,' Haru noted, 'do you like it?' he asked. Rin gave Haru a smile which exposed his teeth and nodded.

'Yes,' he said. Haru smiled back, the suit made his thighs look better than usual and the way it fit around his legs and butt made him look great. This alone caused Haru to smile.

'So I guess it is this one?' Rin confirmed, going back to get changed into his normal clothes.

'That is right,' Haru replied. When Rin was gone, Haru went back over to the rail where he picked up that swimsuit, they had the suit in black and purple as well. Haru picked it off the rack. It wouldn't hurt for him to buy a new swimsuit as well.

* * *

After paying for their new swimsuits, they caught the train back to their apartment. Rin was drowsy on the train, like he often was on public transport, so Haru let his boyfriend rest on his chest and Haru played with Rin's red hair, running his fingers through the ponytail Rin had tied his hair in to. The feeling of Haru's hands relaxed Rin, and Haru found playing with his boyfriend's hair soothing for himself.

'Thanks for coming, Haru,' Rin said.

'It's fine,' Haru, who was gazing out of the train window, replied. Rin adjusted his head into a more comfortable position.

'I am looking forward to wearing our matching swimsuits in competitions,' Rin said. 

'You get excited over small things like that sometimes, it's childish,' Haru observed, 'I love you for it,' he added. Even though Rin still thought the ban on legskins was still a stupid rule, after buying his new jammers, he thought that maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and felt it went fairly well, I do like the pre-2009 theory a lot. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave comments as I always enjoy reading thoughts and opinions on my work.


End file.
